Lurking In The Shadows
by lhie0807
Summary: And Klaus badly wanted to be the one to comfort her. But she wouldn't accept him. At least not now. This was the only thing that he could do. Oneshot


**_LURKING IN THE SHADOWS_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Klaus was there when Caroline buried his brother's corpse. She believed him to be gone. But how could he leave her in a state so broken? It was heart breaking, truth to be told. His brother was having an impromptu funeral with the girl he was in love burying him. She was sobbing as she planted seeds on the ground, it was quite ironic actually. She was putting life under the dead.

Clearly, she was mourning for her lost love. If only she could look at his direction…

His eyes were kept on her as she picked her cell phone. She tried to call many times, but no one answered. She began to be frustrated and Klaus knew that he would tear the world apart just to make her smile.

When she decided to go home, he followed her.

* * *

It was early in the morning when she got up and went back to the Gilbert house. He chuckled when she brought cleaning materials to the living room and started cleaning the floor. It was so sweet to watch her do trivial things women do to cope with heartbreak.

Her eyes were red, he noticed. She did not even bother to cover that up. But it was a bit reassuring that she was not crying anymore.

He immediately hid himself as he heard someone approaching the door. He felt his rage come back as he saw the doppelganger and the Ripper with the hunter in his arms. Klaus could not hear any heartbeat. It was an understatement that he did not feel any sympathy for the hunter or his sister.

"Hey! You're home!" she said with her usual cheery voice. "I was trying to clean the burned part of Kol."

He saw how stunned she was when she saw the corpse. There was an eye contact between her and his old friend. But the doppelganger seemed to be in denial. She just ignored Caroline and told Stefan to bring the hunter upstairs.

The doppelganger's denial was entertaining even if he could not see it. Was it not obvious that the hunter would not come back, even with the magic ring he was wearing? He would gladly kill her if not for Caroline. Even with her calm façade, he knew it would hurt her if he killed her friend right now. The revenge had to wait.

His sweet Caroline was in the kitchen, when the Ripper approached her. Of course, the two talked about their favourite topic: Elena. It was infuriating how they wanted to support the feeble girl. It became more annoying when the said girl came in to deny the obvious truth. Truly, Klaus wanted to leave them. But what about his lovely girl?

* * *

And so he continued to stay as Caroline stayed. She called the mutt again, talking to him as if they would meet again. His beauty was in the stage of denial, too.

Stefan approached her and talked to her. He smirked when his old friend told her about Katerina and her cowardice. Caroline seemed sad. He shook his head as they started talking about Elena and the dead hunter, smiled softly as his girl suddenly changed into the girl who was in charge of the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, and frowned when he smelled Jeremy's body starting to decompose. Of course, they smelled that, too.

* * *

He watched as she became busy with her plans. She first called her mother, that human boy and then that lady doctor. The drama continued when the doctor came and tried to explain what was happening. All the while, Caroline biting her nails and trying not to cry. His fist clenched, refraining himself not to bring her in his arms and get her away from this tragic town.

The human boy came.

"Care…"

"They're upstairs," she said quietly and the boy nodded and went on his way. Caroline composed herself and continued writing what would be needed for the hunter's funeral.

Then, she called her mother again.

* * *

It was night when Caroline got out of the house to meet the witch. She still didn't give up on calling Tyler though. Once again, he saw her affectionate side when she saw Bonnie and hugged her. She was voicing out how worried she was.

They broke the hug when the elder Salvatore spoke, "Can you get Stefan out of here?"

"He said that she knows what to do."

"Caroline, I need to talk to my brother."

"What's wrong?"

"Just get Stefan out of here, please."

Caroline was stunned when she saw how serious Damon was.

"Alright," she said and held Bonnie's hand.

* * *

It was beginning to get ridiculous how he was not being noticed. He was once again inside the Gilbert house as the witch explained the way on how to bring the hunter. He frowned when he heard the plan. The witch would not do it. He would make sure of it.

Thankfully, he was not the only one who disagreed. Caroline and the human vehemently opposed. As soft as he could, he looked at his girl. While he was thinking of Mikeal and Esther, she was thinking of not killing twelve people.

The argument stopped when the phone rang. All he could do was let a sigh of relief when the doppelganger finally got it. Her brother was dead, just like his. But of course, he would still get his revenge.

* * *

The show was becoming to be entertaining again when the elder Salvatore brought the hunter's body down. And then, the doppelganger started to pick the gas and pour it in the house. She was acting like a crazy vampire and it was enthralling to see her in pain.

_That's it, Elena. Feel it. Feel every pain. Feel it and be miserable. And when you could not take it anymore, I would gladly tear you limb from limb and rip your heart out._

"Stop it, Elena! You're scaring me!"

His head snapped back to Caroline who also wanted to break down. But then again, the Salvatore and Elena were so engrossed with Elena's drama that they had forsaken her. Again.

He watched Caroline refraining herself from also breaking down. How he would show her the world outside Mystic Falls if only she would let him. He would make sure that she would be tended properly and that she would never be in this state again. Not showing what she really felt because she was only their second choice.

As Damon Salvatore told the doppelganger to turn off her humanity, the trio did not notice Caroline vamp sped her way out of the Gilbert house. And of course, he followed her.

* * *

She went to her house and looked for her mother. Sheriff Forbes was not at home. Caroline went to her room. For the fourth time of the day, she called Tyler.

"Hey, it's me. I hate to leave this on your voicemail, but I think you need to know," she breathed deeply as she told the news. "Jeremy's dead, Tyler. I'm sorry. I thought that you would call and I would tell you, but you didn't. So, just call me when you get this, okay. I need you. There's no way that it was the last time that I would see you or talk to you. Just call me, Tyler. Please."

As she lay on her bed, she began to sob hysterically. All the pain that she could not show, she let it out. And Klaus badly wanted to be the one to comfort her. But she wouldn't accept him. At least not now. This was the only thing that he could do. Lurking in the shadows, watching her go through her pain and attempting to be strong.

And when she finally fell asleep, he gave her the most wonderful dream that he had ever given. He smiled in relied when she saw her smile. The first genuine smile for the day.

* * *

_I'm afraid I made Klaus OOC, but if you watch the episode again, you can see a shadow of a man. In my head canon, it was Klaus. Besides, I just felt bad for Caroline not having anyone to comfort her and I just missed Klaus. Hahaha!_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this._


End file.
